Red Archer
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton find what they've been looking for, for over 12 years. Their daughter, Natalee. Now it's their greatest mission, surviving a teenage assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha and Clint were snuggling up together on the couch. A bowl of popcorn sat in their laps and the 'Hunger Games' played on the TV. The phone rang and Natasha got up to answer it. "Fury needs us at SHIELD a.s.a.p."

"Like right now?" Clint groaned.

"Yes, right now" The red head placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine" He groaned again started walking towards the stairs.

_**~O~**_

The two agents met up with Director Fury. "Ok, so what's the big emergency?" Clint demanded.

"Your daughter's in the infirmary" Fury stated, no emotion on his face.

"You found her?" Natasha's voice was above a whisper.

Fury nodded. "Her and her partner came back from a mission injured. We had to do some blood work and found out she had the same DNA. After a bit of digging we were able to confirm it"

"She doesn't know yet?" The archer raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet. We're planning to tell her when she wakes up" Agent Phil Coulson said as he walked up.

"What do you mean when she wakes up?"

"It was an exhausting mission. She's only asleep from all the pain medication we gave her. She should be awake in the next hour or so" Their handler explained, watching Director Fury walk away.

"When can we see her?" Clint asked.

"After we tell her. She's a tough and stubborn girl so shouldn't be long now" Phil started walking towards the infirmary with the two assassins following.

Natalee's eyes fluttered open, only for them to squint against the harsh light of the infirmary. She looked to her left and saw Jake was awake and staring at her. "Morning sleeping beauty" He teased.

"God, just shut up" she breathed. "Do you enjoy watching me sleep?"

"What happened?" Her partner asked, ignoring her question.

"I honestly don't know. All I remember is you blowing up the building" She sent him a glare.

"Ok, that was an accident" He pointed out.

Natalee laughed. "Sure, whatever dumbass"

"Hey, I have something I want to give you" Jake carefully slid out of his bed and limped over with a small velvet box in his hand. He opened it and inside was a chain necklace with a little star on it. "I saw this and I just had to get it. 'Cause you're my lucky star"

"Oh, Jake. It's beautiful" She gasped.

"Here, I'll put it on you" He took it out of the box as Natalee held up her hair. He linked it around her neck. "I have a question"

"Shoot" She smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…you know…uh-"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I-uh-yes" He smiled nervously.

"I would love that. You're amazing, Jake" She hugged him.

"No, _you're_ amazing" Jake pressed a kiss to her cheek and limped back to his bed. The door opened and Jake's mom, Darcy, and his sister, Nikki. The two brunettes walked over to his bed.

"Way to go, dumbass" His sister laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha. It wasn't my fault" Jake glared at her. Agent Coulson walked over to Natalee.

"Hey, Nat" the older man smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Jake doesn't realize what he's got" She sighed, more to herself.

"Do you wish you had that?"

The girl shrugged. "Sometimes. But a family would get in the way of my job"

"Well, what if I told you, you could have what Jake has?"

"I'd say you're on crack but continue" She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile. He placed a folder into her hands and she raised an eyebrow but opened it anyway. It contained photos and a little information in it. "Who are these people?"

"Natasha Romanoff-Barton and Clint Barton"

"Oh. I've heard of them. They're part of the Avengers. Black Widow and Hawkeye I think" She flipped a page and saw the two with a small child. Maybe around 1 or 2. "Who's this?" she looked at the page again. "Is-is this me?" The agent nodded. "Wait, _I'm _the daughter of the famous Avengers, Black Widow and Hawkeye?" She gasped.

"They wanted to see you"

"Why? They abandoned me. Why would they even want to see me if they don't want me?" She snarled, getting defensive.

"Natalee, give them a chance" Jake cut in from his bed. Natalee and he just looked at each other for a second before her head snapped back to Phil.

"Fine. When do they want to see me?"

"They're right outside"  
Natalee closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to keep from lunging at him.

"Alright, fine" She mumbled and Phil walked out. He returned with a red headed woman and a blonde man. Natalee shifted herself so she was sitting all the way up. The woman, Natasha, carefully walked up to the bed, sitting in the chair next to it. The blonde man, Clint, sat in the chair next to her. "Why didn't you want me?"

"We never gave you up. You were taken from us" Natasha's eyes rimmed with tears.

The auburn face softened. "Really?" Natasha nodded. "And you actually want me back?"

"Of course" Natasha placed her hand on Natalee's.

"Phil, how did you not find out about my parents when I joined SHIELD? I thought you said you looked through my file"

"Well, we did. Up until now, we didn't do much digging"

"It's technically SHIELD's fault the Renegade caught me-."

"No, that was your own fault" Phil corrected sharply.

"I went there to find out information that SHIELD already had. And look where that got me" She was almost shouting. Natasha placed her hand on Natalee's shoulder.

"Enough, Natalee" She said firmly. Natalee scoffed and looked away, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

"Maybe we should get back to business" Phil said. "What happened during the mission?"

"Jake blew up half the mission and part of the explosion caught us" Natalee explained, glaring at her partner and new boyfriend.

"Uh, not my fault. It was Natalee trying to take out the leader because he mentioned her parents. Obviously she's being bitchy about it" Jake snapped at her.

"I am not!" Natalee's eyes flashed.

"You are too!" Jake shot back.

"Enough!" Phil yelled, making the two teens jump. "Jake your injuries are fine. Darcy, you can take him back to his room" Jake hopped off the bed and followed his mother and sister out of the room. Natalee swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Hold, Natalee"

"You have a stab wound in your right side. Jake may be ready to go back out in the field next week but you are not. Natasha is going to make sure you don't strain yourself and make your injuries more severe" Natalee groaned and fell back on the bed, her forearms covering her eyes.

"Where's Tara?"

"Where she always is. In the lab with the other nerds" Phil rolled his eyes. Natalee jumped off the bed and walked out. Or limped out. Natasha followed.

"You and Tara Stark are friends?" The red head asked. Her daughter nodded.

"She had a hand in saving me from the Renegade. Not that I needed much help but I appreciated it"

"The Renegade?"

"It's like the Red Room but smaller division and less…..extreme"

"You know about the Red Room?"

"Sort of. I know of it and a bit of it. Mainly I know you're from the Red Room"

"How do you know that?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"I have over 12 years I have to find out about"

"Fair enough. Back to your question from earlier, when I was around 8 or so, I became obsessed with the Black Widow. I took up martial arts and the dreamt of being just like you. As I grew older, I took up archery and my friends started calling me the Red Archer. Mainly from my red hair-."

"It's more auburn but continue"

"Yea, well Jake stopped me from completing a mission for the Renegade and convinced me to join SHIELD. Around a week later, my legal guardians"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah. But recently the Renegade started targeting me. I was caught in a situation and Tara, Nikki, Don, DJ, and Kadin came to get me. They were in so much trouble when we got back" She laughed at the memory.

"So where do you stay now?"

"Everywhere to be technical. I spend most my time here but sometimes I sleep on rooftops. I like the open night sky"

"Your father is the same"

"Ok, my turn to ask a question" Natalee paused. "Do you want me to call you mom or something? Like would it be weird?"

"I don't think it would be weird but I don't want to force you to call me mom. I want you to be comfortable with it" They stopped at the door and walked in. Tara and DJ Stark were leaned over a table with metal suits on them.

"Tara!" Natalee called over the noise. The noise dropped and Tara walked over, grease was smeared over her face and hands.

They hugged. "Sup, Red. What's the surprise?"

"You know Natasha Romanoff, right?" She whispered.

"Black Widow yes" Tara whispered back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she's my mom" The auburn continued to whisper.

"What?!" Tara yelled, making both assassins jump. "Seriously?! Nat, that's amazing! You finally have a family!-oh shit, I owe Nikki money" Tara face palmed, making Natalee laugh. There was suddenly an alarm. "I have to help DJ" She sighed and walked back over to the table.

"So…._mom_. What do you want to do? Since I can't train for my next mission"

Natasha smiled. "You won't be training for a while"

"I figured that. But injuries never stopped me before" Natalee crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you normally do when you get injured?"

"I train anyway and get yelled at later" She shrugged. "But then I would wander New York for a few hours with Jake"

"Ever had Shwarma?" Natasha asked. The girl shook her head. "Wanna get some?"

"Sure, I just have to get changed first. I don't need any unwanted attention"

"Unwanted attention?" Natasha asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"The Renegade. They're like a smaller division of the Red Room. Actually, they're allies. They wanted me for….a reason you don't need to know and I never understood. Now that I finally know the truth, it makes sense"

"Natalee, I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" They stopped at Natalee's room. Natasha waited as Natalee quickly changed. She had a grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and a pair of black chucks. "Alright, let go"


	2. Chapter 2

Natalee walked into Fury's office and sat sideways in one of the office chairs. "Sup, eye patch" She smirked. Director Fury just glared at her; he hated how disrespectful Natalee was to higher agents. "You want to make this quick? I have training"

"Fine. You'll be moving into Avengers tower by the end of the week" He stated nonchalantly.

"What?!" The auburn screeched. "You can't expect me to just pick up my things and move in with people I barely know!"

"I expect you to trust me, agent" He said coldly. "You _will_ pack up your things. You _will_ allow help from the others. And you _will not_ whine about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" She grumbled.

"Dismissed" The director's face was clear from emotion as Natalee angrily walked out, kicking the chair against the wall before slamming the door.

_***Scene Break***_

Natalee was beating the crap out of the punching bag when Natasha walked in. "You seem a bit tense" She laughed.

"So what if I am?" Natalee snarled, jump kicking the bag. The chains holding it up snapped and the bag slid across the floor. She stopped, staring at it, breathing heavily.

"Natalee, what's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing" She snapped.

"You only snap at _me_ if you're upset. What's wrong?" Natasha sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her. Natalee rolled her eyes and walked over, allowing the red head to wrap an arm around her.

"Fury's making me move into the Avenger tower by the end of the week" Natalee mumbled.

"_That's_ what you're upset about?!" Natasha gave her a weird look.

"I'm not _upset_. I was pissed. It's different"

"I still don't get why you're pissed about having to move in with your family"  
Natalee's mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out what to say. She groaned.

"I don't know! I never had a family before. I seriously just met you like a few days ago" The auburn half laughed the last part.

"You know, finding you was probably the second greatest thing that happened to me"

"Second?"

"Getting married and having you are tied for first" Natasha kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, thanks" Natalee smiled. "But I still don't want to move into the tower"

"You never gave me an actual reason why"

"Alright, fine. I'm like a lone wolf. If I live with others, I'm responsible for the others. Families get in the way of my job as the Red Archer"

"I used to be like that. Except I worked for the Red Room at the time, but they grow on you and you learn to trust them"

"Last time I trusted a group of people, it didn't end well" She scoffed.

"Didn't end well, how?"

"I realized they were bad people and tried to leave. Being their top assassin, they wouldn't let me. I would have been seriously hurt or worse if it wasn't for Jake, Sam, and Ben"

"Who are Sam and Ben?" Natasha gave her a funny look.

"A couple who used to work for them. They helped me escape but a few weeks later, they were killed. I blamed SHIELD and targeted a few of the council members and even Fury. They sent Jake after me, not necessarily to kill me but he came close" her daughter shrugged.

"So, how did you end up working with SHIELD?"

"Jake made me realize SHIELD wasn't the enemy and before I knew it, I was the third greatest assassin"

"Natalee,-first of all, look at me when I'm talking to you-." The red head brought her chin up with her fingertips. "Second of all, the people at Avenger tower aren't like the people at the Red Room. We're the good guys. You have to trust me that we'll never hurt you like they did" Her emerald eyes were soft and loving, something rarely shone in the Black Widow.

"I want to trust you. I really do. But I was raised to trust a limited amount of people. How can I really be sure you're not going to do what they did" Natalee's voice shook and she was close to breaking.

"Because I went through the same thing you did. Natalee, I will never hurt you like they did. You have to trust me as your mother" Natasha spoke softly.

"I-I just can't. I'm sorry, mom, I just can't" She looked away as a few tears fell from her grey-blue eyes. The assassin gently turned her head so she faced her and used her thumb to wipe away a few fallen tears.

"Fury's not going to let you back out, you know"

"Yeah I know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"Ok, how about this. You stay at the tower for a week. If you absolutely hate it, I'll handle Fury and help you move back"

"You're serious?" She raised an eyebrow. Her mother nodded. "Thanks"

"So you're ok with moving into the tower now?"

"If I like it after a week, you're stuck with me" Natalee leaned against her.

"Goofball" Natasha rolled her eyes.

_**The next day….**_  
Natalee let out a shaky breath. She looked around her room at SHIELD. Everything was gone except for the bed and the dresser. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out. Natasha was waiting with Tara Stark and Astrid Thorson-Foster. They all had a box in their hands.

"You don't have a ton of cloths. We're going to fix that when you settle in" Tara smirked.

"Oh, gee, thanks. Can't wait for that" Natalee rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"We should get going. Tony has a surprise for you" Natasha shifted the box in her hands and they headed out.

"Oh, that doesn't scare me at all"

"Relax red. I saw the surprise. You are going to love it!" Tara seemed really excited.

"I'm scared more now" The auburn mumbled. They walked up to the jet and walked up the ramp. They strapped the boxes down and Natasha climbed into the pilot's seat.

_***Scene Break***_

Natalee walked out of the elevator and onto her parent's floor. Tara and Astrid set the boxes down on the floor. "Holy crap, Nat. What the hell do you have in here?" Tara asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Uh, _that_ one? Stuff from when I was little. We're not opening that yet" She set her bag down on top of the box.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" Natasha smiled. The auburn picked up the box and followed her mother across the room.

_***Scene Break***_

"Oh my god. This is amazing!" Natalee gasped after she sat down the box. Her room was painted light blue; there was a black dresser and bookshelf. There were little hooks on the wall and the bed was like a loft. It was high up by a big window near the ceiling. There was a ladder that lead to the bed and the vents. On the desk, there was a huge computer and a stereo with a pile of CD's.

"Glad you liked it. Jake told me, Tony, and Steve what you were crazy about. So Steve designed a room"

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He said you liked high places, crawling in vents, windows, weapons and violence. You know your dad used to crawl around in the vents all the time when we first moved here"

"Thanks, mom" Natalee hugged her and Natasha hugged back.

"I'll let you get settled, dinner's in twenty minutes" Natasha kissed her head and walked out. The auburn just smiled.

_**The next morning…  
**_Natalee walked into the kitchen, her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she wore an oversized black t-shirt with a shamrock on it and yoga pants. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "G'morning" She slurred. She suddenly felt two strong arms hug her from the back. "Hey Jake" She smiled and looked at her partner.

"Why you wearing my shirt?" He whispered.

"I had it in a box. You're not getting it back by the way"

"I thought so. Wanna Poptart?"

"Yes" She smiled and he walked into the kitchen. Tara, Astrid, and Nikki's eyebrows shot up almost simultaneously.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Nikki whispered when the auburn sat down.

"Could you please shut up when my mother is around?" She whispered.

"Yeah, sure, Nat" Astrid rolled her eyes. Jake walked over with two mugs of coffee.

"Here you go"

"Oh, thanks. Forgot about the coffee"

"Well, we have training and I don't need a sleepy Natee, cuz a sleepy Natee is a cranky Natee"

"Oh, you're Natee now?" Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's the dif? My dad called my mom Tasha before they started a relationship" Natalee shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But they got married and had a daughter later on" Nikki pointed out.

"Don't get any ideas" Natalee raised a finger at Jake when he opened his mouth.

"I wasn't getting any ideas" Jake said quietly.

"You were thinking it" the auburn whispered back.

"You two are adorable" Kadin laughed.

"When the hell did you get here?!" Astrid almost yelled at the group of boys who had joined the table a few minutes earlier.

"A few minutes ago" Don shrugged, taking a few bites of his scrambled eggs.

"So, Natalee, you and Jake huh?" DJ smirked.

"Oh god damn it!" Natalee's head fell against the table and she covered her head with her hands. The other kids laughed. "Could you please just shut up when my mother is around?!" She mumbled.

"Ok guys, we've tortured her long enough. Just stop" Jake rubbed her back.

"Aw, come on dude, we just got here" DJ whined.

"Do you want a knife in your throat?" Natalee snapped, raising her head up. "Shut the hell up"

"Alright fine. We'll tease you when your mom's not around" Don smirked, raising his mug to his lips.

"Oh great" the auburn groaned.

_***Scene Break***_

Jake was flipped onto the mat. He let out a groan and tilted his head back to look at his partner. "That's four for me" She smiled and held out a hand to help him up.

"Ugh, I was distracted"

"Whatever makes you feel better" She pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Want another go?"

"No, I have shooting practice. I'll meet up with you later, Kay?"

"How about the olive garden at 5?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date. So the olive garden at 5?"

"The nice one? Or the one that smells funny?" Natalee wrinkled her nose.

"The nice one obviously" Jake laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Ok, I'll meet you there at 11:45" She grabbed her bag and walked out.

_***Scene Break***_

Natalee stood in front of the mirror, she wore a red dress that went down just past her knees with black leggings. Tara, Astrid, and Nikki were in the room too. "You look amazing, Nat. I can't believe it's your first date with Jake!" Tara squealed.

"Shut it. I don't need this leaking out. You three are to keep this to yourselves" Natalee turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, our lips are sealed" Tara pretended to zip her lips and smiled.

"Just hope Jake doesn't talk to the guys or your ass is grass" Astrid said.

"I hadn't thought of that. Nikki, can you handle that?" Natalee asked.

"Can I hurt them?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"If it's necessary"

"Then yes" Nikki smiled and walked out.

_**Meanwhile…**_  
Jake and the guys were in his room. He was standing in front of a mirror, messing with a tie. "Do any of you know how tie a tie?" They all shook their heads.

"Dude, chill. It's just Natalee" DJ leaned back in his chair.

"Exactly. It's Natalee. She's amazing and I don't want to screw things up with her"

"You're taking this date too seriously. She already likes you" Kadin pointed out.

"Wait, she does?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Yeah, dude. I hear Tara and Astrid talk about it all the time" Artis rolled his eyes.

Jake took the tie off and threw it on the bed. "Screw the tie. How do I look?"

"You look fine, Jake. Hurry or you're going to be late" Don clapped him on the back. Jake nodded to his friends and walked out, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

_***Scene Break***_

Natalee met Jake outside of the restaurant. "You look nice" Jake breathed, giving her a nervous smile.

"Thanks, so do you" Natalee smiled back and they walked inside. They got their table and ate their meals.

_**Around an hour later….**__  
_Natalee and Jake were walking around the park. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. "It's so pretty" Natalee mumbled. Jake's arm was around her waist and his jacket was around her shoulders.

"Yeah, this is perfect" Jake kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, it is, isn't it?" Natalee looked up at him and smiled, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Jake's phone beeped and he pulled it out. "Who is it?"

"Nikki. She said we should head home soon"

"Wanna walk slowly home?"

"Sure" He kissed her lips lightly and they turned around to head back to the tower. "So, what do we tell them when we get home?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to ignore them and lock myself in my room" Natalee shrugged. They linked hands and walked across the street to the tower.

"That probably be best right now" Jake agreed, stepping into the elevator. Natalee leaned against the back of elevator. "They should have seen this coming. I mean, we've been partners for a couple years"

"I guess that's true. We're lucky only the other kids have noticed and not our parents"

"To be fair, you only met your parents a little more than like two weeks ago" The brunette shrugged. The elevator door opened and Jake walked out. "See ya"

"Bye" She smiled and the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalee was in her room, lying on the small couch. She had just come back from an easy mission but some reason she felt more tired than she normally should feel after missions, so she was the only one in the tower at the moment. Natasha was out on a mission in Russia and Clint had gone out with the rest of the guys. Blood still dripped slowly from her lip. The lights were off and she was in almost complete darkness. Suddenly her computer lit up. She sat up and eyed the technology before slowly approaching it. She tilted her head at what popped up on the screen. It seemed like an electronic letter.

_Red Archer,  
You are only a small part of my plans. I need you and your skills to help me with my project. We know about your working with the Renegade and we need your Intel. We don't take no for an answer miss Romanoff. _

_J.H_

The auburn's eyebrows furrowed and she read the letter again. Suddenly there was a loud crash. She grabbed her gun off her dresser and ran down the hallway. There was a small group of 3 people. One looked like a drone while the other two were in an unfamiliar uniform. She silently aimed for one of the men. Suddenly the drone made a high pitched noised that made the assassin fall to her knees, her hands covering her ears. The noise stopped and she regained her head, holding up the gun and shooting. Her head was still fuzzy and she couldn't see straight. The world suddenly went black.

_***Scene Break***_

Natasha was currently tied to a chair, she was in the same position she was in before the Avengers got together and saved the world. She sighed and blew the bangs out of her face as the Russian man tried to get information out of her. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Это для нее" the man said. _(It's for her)_. The man took the phone, only to stop and put it against her ear.

"_We need you to come in" _Coulson's voice came over the line.

"Are you kidding? I'm working! Unless someone died-."

"Natasha. Your daughter's been compromised"

"Let me put you on hold" She said and motioned for the man to take the phone. He grabbed the phone, giving her enough time to head but him and leap up, the chair still tied to her. She took out two off the guys before flipping off one and breaking the chair. She took out another one and then the main guy. She picked up the phone and her shoes. "Where's Natalee now?"

"_We don't know"_ Coulson said.

"But she's alive right?" Natasha's voice cracked.

"_The people who took her need her for something so we think so"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Natasha hung up. She looked at her screensaver. It was a photo of Natalee sparring with Jake. She was in the air, focusing on a jump kick. Her lips were in a soft and mischievous smile. "What have you gotten yourself into, Nat?" She whispered.

_***Scene Break***_

Natasha walked into the SHIELD base in DC. The Avengers and their children were in the conference room. "What happened?" The assassin asked, her tone low.

"I looked through her computer; it's neither a force nor group we're associated with" Tara explained, looking down at her stark tablet. She was going through files and codes.

"The message she got. Can you trace it?" The red head asked. The girl just looked up and shook her head. "Tony? Have you tried tracking it? What about the SHIELD agents? Surely you have the technology to track something as simple as this"

"They scramble any coordinates we get. It's impossible to get anything" Fury explained. Suddenly, Tara's tablet started beeping, short circuiting. She yelped and dropped the device. It sputtered and shut off, a thin trail of smoke coming off of it.

"What was that?" Jake asked, who was standing next to her.

"I was able to hack into whatever system that was and it freaked out"

"Did you get the coordinates?" Bruce asked.

"Somewhere in New York, I don't recognize it" She shrugged.

Tony walked forward with another tablet; it had a map on it. "Show us" he demanded. Tara zoomed in and showed her father. Natasha's eyes widened, along with Tony's.

"We need to go. Now" Steve said, glancing at the tablet.

_***Scene Break***_

Natalee woke in a small room. The walls were white, along with the floor. She stood up, realizing her feet were chained to the floor. The door opened and a small drone drove in. The screen on its face lit up and a shadowed face appeared. The voice was robot like, made to be unfamiliar. "Ah, Agent Romanoff. Welcome to my facility. I hope the drone treated you well?"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Natalee spat.

"I've been told that multiple times" The voice said.

"What do you want from me?"

"You see, you have information and skills that I need from you"

"What makes you think I'll help you?" The auburn growled.

"You'll come around eventually. Once you realize you belong on _this_ side" The man said and the drone left. Natalee scoffed and looked around the small room. Only way out was a door.

_***Scene Break***_

The avengers along with their kids pulled up to the facility. "Ok, Natasha, Nikki, Jake, Don, and I are going into the facility. Starks, watch the perimeter. Kadin and Bruce, maybe you two should sit this one out" Steve said.

"Right" Everyone said in unison. They all piled out and split up. Natasha, Nikki, Jake, Don and Jake burst through the door. Steve and Don went down one hallway. Natasha went down another and Jake and Nikki went down the third. The alarm blared and a red light flashed.

_***Scene break***_

Natalee stood up, almost tripping over the chains attached to her feet. The alarm echoed through the room and a red light flashed. A smile twitched on her bloody lip. A few of the leaders goons tried to get her to do their work for them. She had a black eye, a busted lip and a few bruises. But they injected something into her that made her weak and unable to fight back at her normal force. The door opened and Nikki and Jake ran in. "You are a hard person to find" Jake smirked, walking over to undo her bonds. She gave a weak laugh, accepting the hand from Nikki. The auburn leaned on her.

"Let's get you home" Nikki helped her out of the room. They stopped at a cross roads. "Which way?"

"You don't remember?!" Jake snapped. Nikki suddenly stumbled forward. A needle like object was stuck in her shoulder.

"The mutation" Natalee muttered weakly. Jake picked her up bridal style. His sister ripped the needle out of her and dropped it on the floor before taking out her guns and shooting the men. She raised her hand to her ear com.

"We've got her. Meet us out side" She said through the com as they ran down the hallway.

_***Scene Break***_

Natasha and the others were waiting by the car when Nikki and Jake ran out. Jake was still carrying Natalee. "Oh, Natalee" Natasha gasped at her daughters state. Jake gently dropped her to her feet.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" the auburn mumbled, falling into her mothers embrace.

"They drugged her" Jake explained. The beat up assassin coughed into her hand, blood from her lip falling onto her hand.

"Poor baby" Natasha brushed hair from her face and helped her into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalee was sitting on a hospital bed, rather a SHIELD infirmary bed. Despite her protests, her mother insisted on having her looked over. Now Natasha sat in a chair a few feet away, her legs tucked sideways under her and a book in her lap. Natalee shifted so she was sitting farther up. "Mom?" She called out quietly. The red head immediately set the book aside and walked over to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong, lapushka?" She asked quietly, brushing hair from Natalee's pale face.

"Can we go home?" The 13 year old whined.

"You don't have the all clear yet, miss" her mother smirked.

"But I feel fine. I was just drugged so I couldn't fight back to my full potential" The auburn looked at the IV's in her hand.

"As soon as the doctor says your fine we can go"

"Please, the others are worried about me" Natalee pouted at her.

"Sorry, bud, that face may be able to manipulate your father but I'm harder than that" she smiled at the auburn. The door opened and the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. His glasses were low on his nose.

"Alright Miss Barton, I think your injuries are taken care of and you can go home" he smiled at her before turning to Natasha. "Don't let her train or go on missions, she could hurt herself further" earning a groan from Natalee. He took the IV's out of her hand and turned off the machines.

"Thank you" Natasha said and the doctor left. Natalee jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, limping slightly. Her mother followed, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

At the tower...  
Natasha and Natalee walked out into the communal floor, everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and rushed over. The girls hugged her while the guys clasped her on the back or high fived her. Don just gave her a nod. Jake finally snaked his arm around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Please don't get yourself killed pulling stunts like this" He whispered.

"Promise" she whispered back, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am alive! I have not forgotten about Red Archer and I do not intend to for the future. I have another chapter coming up really soon- like tomorrow. I need to leave you guys in suspense! Luv ya!**

**And I figured there's a bit of information missing. **

**Natalee Victoria Romanoff-Barton- Age 13**

**Tara Maria Stark- Age 14**

**David John Stark (DJ)-Age 14**

**Kadin Robert Banner- Age 14**

**Nikki Alexandra Lewis- Age 13**

**Jake Patrick Lewis- Age 15**

**Donald James Rogers (Don)- Age 16**

**Astrid Thors-daughter Foster**

**Artis Thors-son Foster**

**If you can't tell by last names, Tara and DJ are Pepper and Tony's Twins. Kadin is Bruce and Betty's son. Jake and Nikki are Darcy Lewis' kids. **

Natalee woke up from a drug like sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the dark room. An arm wrapped around her made her tense. Then she remembered. After her family had gone back to their floor they almost immediately fell asleep on the couch in their family room. She was now curled up on Natasha's lap in her Hawkeye pajama pants and a red tank top. Slowly and carefully, she untangled herself from the blankets and snuck into the kitchen. A yawn took over and she opened the fridge, not eating for two days took a toll on her body. Suddenly her ear com, that she forgot to take out, buzzed.

"Archer" she answered quietly.

"N-Nat? I n-need your help. Get to-to the roof...n-now" Nikki stammered. She sounded really shaken.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there" the auburn said and pressed the button. She threw her zipped up hoodie on and ran towards the elevator.


End file.
